Yami's christmas carol
by YamixShizuko
Summary: Yami works at Kaiba's business. Kaiba hates christmas. What will happen? Read to find out! -
1. Yami's job

Yami was working at his desk when his boss, Seto Kaiba came into the room. "Yami!!!" said Kaiba, startling Yami.

"Y...yes Kaiba?" said Yami. "Do my laundry. I would do it myself but....Mheh..." responded Kaiba, tossing Yami a sack of laundry.

Just then, a young man came, looking for donations to go to charity. "Good evening, sir. I am here to collect funds for charity." the man said. "Sorry, but I don't do charity." replied Kaiba. " But....there are some unfortunate people looking for a christmas out there!" the man said, shocked. "Feh...christmas...who cares! Now, get out of my sight!" snapped Kaiba.

The clock now read 5:00pm. "You may go now, Yami." said Kaiba. "Oh, one more thing, this time, do my laundry right this time. See you tomorrow. " he added. "But...Kaiba, it's christmas tomorrow. Can't I have the day off?" protested Yami. "Fine...whatever." said Kaiba, before adding, "Feh, christmas..." under his breath. "Thank you, Kaiba! Merry christmas!" Yami said, heading out the door. "FEH! CHRISTMAS!!!" shouted Kaiba, after Yami.

When Yami got to his small house, Yugi was there to greet him. "Hey, Yami! Supper is just being cooked." said Yugi. Just then, Yugi had a coughing fit. "Yugi...you sound terrible." said Yami, worried. Yugi was very sick, after all. " I'll be fine, Yami." replied Yugi. "You sure?" asked Yami, still worried. "Yup!" Yugi smiled at Yami. "Okay." Yami smiled back at Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YamiYugi223: Well, this is the first chapter for Yami's Christmas Carol.

Yami: I hope you guys enjoy it

Kaiba: CHRISTMAS! FEH!!!!

YamiYugi223 and Yami: SHUT UP KAIBA!

.


	2. Pegasus visits

Meanwhile at Kaiba's company, Kaiba was busy counting his money. "Ah, music to my ears." Kaiba said.

Then, he decided to go home, the thought of all that money made him happy. "Feh...you never find happiness with money. What a load of shit." he thought. Money was what made him happy in the first place.

It was late when Kaiba got home, about 10:00pm., so he decided to go up to bed. Then, Kaiba headed up the stairs to his room. He got into bed. But, right when he was going to sleep....

"KAIBA- BOY!" said a voice all to familiar. It sounded like.... " Pegasus...oh, great...." Kaiba muttered. "What do you want?" said an irritated Kaiba. "Kaiba boy, why don't you like christmas?" asked Pegasus. " BECAUSE IT'S POINTLESS!" shouted Kaiba.

"Kaiba boy, I lost my Millennium eye because I was once like you. Greedy, and didn't care about anyone or anything but myself." replied Pegasus. "Yeah...sure." said Kaiba, sarcasticly. "It's TRUE, Kaiba-boy!" said a shocked Pegasus.

"Hmph.." said Kaiba. "Now, go away. I want to get some rest." he added. "Kaiba boy, you will be visited by three spirits tonight: Past, Present, and future. The ghost of Christmas Past should be arriving soon." said Pegasus. Then, he left.

"Hmph... it's all...Hocus pocus mind tricks." scoffed Kaiba, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Ishizu, the ghost of christmas past

A little while after Kaiba went to sleep, he suddenly woke up. He thought he had heard some dinging. "Must be my mind playing games with me..." Kaiba thought. He was just starting to go back to sleep, when he heard a female voice.

"Good evening, Seto Kaiba. I am Ishizu, the Ghost of Christmas Past. I am here to show you your past." said Ishizu. "Yeah...right, and I'm the inventor of Duel monsters." replied Kaiba sarcasticaly. " Now, come along, Kaiba, for I will now show you your past." said Ishizu. She led him to a window, and opened it.

"We're not really doing this, are we?! We'll freeze out there! Not to mention falling three stories!" protested Kaiba. "Do not worry, Kaiba, for you will be safe." said Ishizu, taking his hand, and flew out the window. *A/N: Ishizu can do this, she IS the ghost of Christmas Past*

They later came to a smaller, but nice looking house. "Now, Kaiba, I want you to look inside the window." instructed Ishizu. Kaiba looked inside, and saw that there was a party inside. A christmas party. He saw a young teen, about 13 or 14.

"Hey, that's me!" exclaimed Kaiba. Then, he saw a young woman, about his age. Her name was... "Kisara!" said Kaiba, shocked. "Yes." replied Ishizu. " Now, let's see what fate has in store for us." she continued. The light had gone out.

"SETO! Is money all you care about?! Do...do you....even care about me...?" said Kisara. "Not now, Kisara! I'm busy!" said Kaiba. "FINE! I can see you care about money more than anything or anyone." sobbed Kisara. With that, Kisara had left. Forever.

"Kisara..." said Kaiba sadly. "See what your greedy ways have done? Kisara had loved you, and you broke her heart that day." said Ishizu.

"My time with you is up, Seto Kaiba. I shall return you home. The ghost of christmas present shall arrive shortly." said Ishizu. "Ishizu! Wait!" Kaiba called out. But, Ishizu had already left. So, Kaiba stood all alone, waiting for the next ghost to come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba: Kisara...

YamiYugi223: Serves you right, Kaiba.

Ishizu: See what fate has happened, Kaiba?

Kaiba: You know, Ishizu, if I had a dollar for every time you said fate, I'd be even richer.

Yami: That's what started this whole mess!

YamiYugi223: I have to agree with Yami on this one...

Kaiba: ....Shut up!


	4. Joey, Ghost of Christmas Present

More ringing, and then the Ghost of christmas present arrived. "Kaiba! It's me, Joey, the ghost of christmas present!" said Joey, munching on a hot dog. "Oh, great..." muttered Kaiba. "C'mon, Kaiba! I'm gonna show you the present! Let's go!" said Joey, grabbing him by the arm. "Where are you taking me?!" said Kaiba. " Just keep ya shirt on, rich boy!" said Joey.

They later arrived at an old, run-down house. Both Kaiba and Joey looked through the window. Inside, Yami was just getting the table set. There was an old pot boiling in the fireplace, and on the table, there was some bread, two slices for each of them.

"What's in the pot?" Kaiba asked Joey. "Clothes. Your clothes." Joey replied. "And is that bread..." Kaiba started. "...their supper. Yes." Joey finished. Yami and Yugi ate their supper in silence. "Hey, isn't that Yugi Moto?" Kaiba asked Joey. " Yup, that's Yugi, all right." said Joey.

Then, Kaiba heard coughing from inside the house. Yugi was having another coughing fit. Kaiba and Joey watched as Yami hurried over to scoop Yugi up into his arms. Yami then carried Yugi to his bed, and covered him up. Yugi really looked unwell.

"Wheeler, what's wrong with Yugi?" Kaiba asked Joey. "Yugi is very sick. Yami's doing everything he can to help the little guy." Joey answered. Kaiba couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Yugi. "Will Yugi be all right?" Kaiba asked, trying not to sound too worried. "I can't say for sure, Kaiba. It's hard to say what will happen to Yugi." Joey continued sadly.

Inside, Yami was still looking after Yugi. Yugi was now asleep, so Yami then decided to check on Kaiba's laundry. The laundry was now finished, so Yami started to hang it up throughout the tiny house. After he had done that, he checked on Yugi. The scene ended there.

"Well, my time with ya is now over. I'll return you home. The last ghost will be with ya in a few minutes. Smell ya later, rich boy." Joey said.

"Hey! Wait!" Kaiba shouted after Joey, but it was too late. Joey had already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YamiYugi223: I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Kaiba: How cute. Yami is looking after little Yugi...Mheh....

Yami: *glares at Kaiba* So? what's wrong with that?!

Kaiba: Mheh....

Yami: *still glaring at Kaiba*

YamiYugi223: Nothing's wrong with that. *glomps Yami*

Joey: Sweet! I'm a ghost! *random thoughts*


	5. Bakura, Ghost of Christmas Yet to come

The last few rings. The Ghost of christmas Future had arrived. "Hello, foolish Mortal. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bakura, the ghost of christmas yet to come." Bakura said. " Now, come along, you half- wit. I am going to show you christmas in the future." he continued. He then grabbed Kaiba's wrist and led him out the window. *A/N: he can do that, he IS a spirit.*

Bakura and Kaiba arrived at a nice, big house. Four people came out. One had aqua colored hair, one was short, fat and bald, the third one wore an American bandana, and the forth was really ugly looking with a bad haircut. They were called Dartz, Lumis, Bandit Keith and Weevil.

"I've got his bedsheets. So nice looking." sneered Dartz. "I have his curtains. Red, my favorite color." chuckled Lumis. "Oh? I have his slippers. Warm looking, too." Bandit Keith smiled. "OH YEAH?! Well, I have his clothes! Smells rich, too." laughed Weevil. Then, the four laughed. Then, the banker, Gozaburo, came.

"Nice day we're having. I see you have been raiding his house? Ah, well, serves him right." said Gozaburo. "Yeah! I'm glad he's dead, now, it's payback time!" said Weevil. There were murmurs of agreement from the other three. "Well, here's some money of his from the bank. It's yours now." said Gozaburo. "Thanks alot!" said Dartz, Keith, Lumis and Weevil, their eyes shining. "Have a nice day, you four." said Gozaburo, and walked off.

"Bakura, who were they talking about?" Kaiba asked. "Shut up, mortal, and follow me!" Bakura snapped. They then arrived at a cemetary. When they got there, however, Kaiba saw... " Yami...? What's he doing here?!" Kaiba asked, shocked. "Why don't you pay closer attention, you half wit, and you'll find out." hissed Bakura. So, Kaiba watched.

"Yugi..." whispered Yami, close to tears, "why did this have to happen to you so soon?" he continued. Yami was now sobbing. Kaiba continued to watch. Yami lay one of Yugi's duel monsters on the grave. "I..I will...never forget you, aibou." Yami choked. He then dropped to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. "YUGI!! COME BACK!" Yami shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Then, Bakura spoke up. "Kaiba. Take a look at this tombstone. I think it will be most shocking to you, mortal." Bakura sneered. Kaiba looked. It read : R.I.P Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was shocked. "Bakura! What is the meaning of this?! Tell me right now!" he shouted. "H-hahaha... Don't you see? You're dead!" laughed Bakura. "Then, those people in the village were talking about..." Kaiba started. "You! H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura finished, laughing. "No! I'm ready to wake up now! Take me home right now!" Kaiba growled at Bakura. "Then, you had better change or.." Bakura pointed to the tombstone, "this will be your fate! H-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he finished. "I'll change! Just take me home!" Kaiba pleaded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YamiYugi223: Wow, this is getting pretty good, If I say so myself.

Bakura: Yes, considering the fact I get to scare the hell out of Kaiba. *evil grin*

Yami: ............ T.......This is like the seal of orichalcos thing all over again.............* looks ready to cry*

YamiYugi223: YAMI! Crap, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset. *hugs him*


	6. Christmas morning

"Please...take me back! I'll change!" Kaiba moned. Then, he shot up in his bed. It was morning. "I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" he shouted, happier than he had ever been, since the day he had met Kisara. He quickly got dressed, and opened the window. Kaiba saw a young man, about seventeen years, with blond hair and tan skin.

"You! Marik! What day is it?" Kaiba asked Marik. " It's christmas, Kaiba!" replied Marik, looking at Kaiba, confused. "Then...I haven't missed christmas!" shouted Kaiba happily. He then went to the nearest store, and bought a beautiful turkey. Then, he went to the nearest game store and bought two tins of Duel Monsters, one for Yami and one for Yugi. He also got each of them a brand new Duel Disk. Then, he headed off to Yami and Yugi's tiny house.

When Kaiba got there, he rang the doorbell. Yami answered the door. "K...Kaiba! If it's about today, I'm..."Yami started, but Kaiba cut him off. "Oh, save it, Yami! Here, I have something for you." said Kaiba. "N...not more laundry?" Yami said, feeling uneasy. Just then, Yugi entered the room, seeing Kaiba, hid behind Yami. "No! It's not laundry!" replied Kaiba. "T...then, what is it?" asked Yami, still uneasy.

Kaiba opened the bag. "Whoa! Duel Monsters! And duel disks! And a turkey!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's not all. Yami, I decided to give you a promotion, and a raise. You deserve it." Kaiba told Yami. "Kaiba...I..I don't know what to say. Thank you." replied Yami, shocked by the news. Then, Yugi looked at Yami, and Yami nodded. "Kaiba...would you like to have christmas with us?" asked Yami. "Thank you. Both of you." Kaiba replied.

After the turkey was cooked, and the table set, Kaiba, Yami and Yugi sat down to enjoy the wonderful feast. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" said a very happy Yugi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YamiYugi223: Phew! Finished! I hope you enjoyed the story!

Yami: Yes. Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a safe holiday!

YamiYugi223: Mistletoe...

Yami: *blushes* Well...uh....*kisses YamiYugi223*

YamiYugi223: *blushes* 0.0

Yami: *smirk*

YamiYugi223: *blushes even harder*


End file.
